


You Suck

by GutterBall



Series: Bloody Wankers [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Cussing, Feeding, M/M, Vampire AU, fluff and snark, vampire!Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/pseuds/GutterBall
Summary: Raleigh doesn't know why Chuck's a vampire. All he knows is that the kid needs to feed.Unfortunately, the big jerk is picky, and Raleigh's blood apparently isn't quite gourmet. Thus, Chuck is frustratingly invested in Raleigh's health and demands that he improve his diet.It's a matter of taste.





	You Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legowerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legowerewolf/gifts).



> This ridiculousness is from a sort of prompt on tumblr. I don't even write vampires. I DON'T EVEN WRITE VAMPIRES.
> 
> For Legowerewolf, who read the short-take I did on tumblr and wanted more.

Chuck pulled away with a noise of disgust, his expression hilarious. Well, it _would_ be hilarious, Raleigh thought, if it had nothing to do with Raleigh himself.

"Raleigh Fucking Becket." Glowering, the brat licked awkwardly inside his mouth, his nose wrinkling. "You've not taken the goddamn supplements."

Unimpressed, Raleigh stayed deadpan. "You would know."

Still looking disgusted, the giant ginger jerk crossed his arms over his broad chest. "You taste like tapwater."

Rolling his eyes, he gingerly touched the sluggishly bleeding wound on his neck. Chuck usually healed the bites with a swipe of his tongue when he was finished. Apparently, the jerk was cranky about his apparently inferior meal.

"Look, kid, when you turned Herc so he could heal up enough to pilot for Pitfall, I agreed to feed you in his place." He shot the brat a curdled glare and pressed his palm over the tidy, but leaking, holes. "I _didn't_ agree to taste good."

"Oi!" Finally wiping the blot of blood off his lower lip, the kid -- vampire, though it still boggled the mind -- glared harder. "It's not about tasting good, mate. You barely taste of anything at all. It's the fucking rations. Five years of that shite would make anyone bland as fuck." He pointed an accusing finger. "Now, I told you: you've got to take the bloody supplements. It's been a month. You oughtta be a load healthier by now."

Raleigh rolled his eyes again, tilting his head away when Chuck grudgingly leaned forward and licked over the trickling wound, sealing it even as he wrinkled his nose from the fresh taste of Raleigh's odiously inferior blood.

"They make me feel sick at my stomach."

Wiping fussily at the remaining smears, Chuck shook his head. "You're supposed to take 'em with food, ya wanker."

He ducked away from another tidying lick and flapped a hand at the vampire's fussiness. "If I'm eating real food, I shouldn't need the supplements."

"Jesus, mate, that's why they're called _supplements._ They _supplement_ the shite you're not getting in your regular diet. You barely eat enough as it is, so you have. To take. The supplements." Chuck rolled his red-rimmed eyes. "Whilst we're on the subject--"

"Aw, goddammit."

"--you're still not eating enough fish."

"I'm not eating _any_ fish."

"Goddammit, Ray!"

_"I don't like fish."_

"You're from bloody Alaska!"

"Doesn't mean I like fish!"

They were practically nose to nose, so Raleigh had to dodge away to avoid getting smacked as Chuck threw his hands in the air.

"You taste bloody awful and I need you to eat better!"

He snorted. "So you can eat _me_ better?"

"Exactly!"

Closing his eyes, he pressed the heels of his hands into his temples. He always felt a little lightheaded after a feeding, but this time, the normally swimmy sensation had soured into a throbbing headache. It wasn't like the brat had taken enough to actually make him light-headed this time.

"Chuck, if I taste so goddamn awful, just find someone else to feed on. We saved the whole damn world. I'm sure there'll be volunteers lined up around the 'dome."

Suddenly quiet, the kid -- vampire -- toed one big, metal-shinned boot at the floor, staring hard at where he was scuffing and muttering under his breath.

Raleigh grunted. "What was that?"

Mutter mutter mutter.

"Chuck, for fuck's sake, speak up."

The muttering trailed off in a huff without Chuck bothering to look up. "I _said..._ I don't wanna feed off anyone else."

One eyebrow rose of its own volition. "I thought I taste awful."

Grumble grumble mutter. "Your _blood_ tastes awful."

The lone eyebrow rose a bit.

"Skin tastes nice, though."

It rose a bit further.

"And... you smell nice, too. All right?"

Impossibly, it rose further still.

"Jesus, fine, and your hair feels nice in my hands, too, yeah? Practically wraps itself about my fingers."

Since his eyebrow physically couldn't rise any further, he tilted his head to get a bit more height. "Chuck."

"What."

His mouth twitched. "Are you saying... you like me?"

Mutter mutter scuff scuff. _Blush._

His mouth twitched again. "Even though I taste -- oh, sorry... even though _my blood_ tastes awful?"

The blush deepened, and the kid -- vampire -- mumbled some more.

He could go a few different ways here. The most obvious -- and probably most fun -- was to keep poking at the big jerk's obvious embarrassment. See how far he could make that blush spread. If Chuck really didn't want to feed off anyone else, he probably wouldn't use his vampire strength and speed to actually hurt him. They'd fought once before Raleigh realized Chuck was holding back, pretending to still be human, but even the held-back punches had bruised his ribs all to hell and split skin on his face.

He really didn't want to see what the kid could do to him in an actual fury.

Plus, he had to admit that he wasn't immune to Chuck's sideways version of charm, and hearing that the giant ginger pain in his neck -- literally, though any pain was short-lived under a wash of headrushing bliss at the bizarrely wonderful feel of that warm, ardent mouth draining his life away a swallow at a time -- thought he smelled nice and liked his hair... well....

Sighing, he let his head fall back and stared up at the ceiling for a long moment. Then, as was perhaps inevitable, he gave in.

"Where are the stupid supplements."

Finally dragging his gaze up from the floor -- the redness around the changeable grey eyes had faded as the single sip of blood absorbed properly, and Raleigh should probably offer to let the big jerk feed for real, providing said jerk could stand the taste long enough to sate himself -- Chuck eyed him warily and handed over a new bottle of pills.

Raleigh gave the bottle a shake. "Take them with meals, right?"

Still wary, the kid nodded.

"Okay." His mouth quirked into a wry grin. "I guess I can do that."

Slowly, tapping into the evil power of that wicked dimple, the vampire smiled. "Yeah? Don't reckon you'd eat a piece of fish every now and ag--"

"Don't push your luck."

"Oi!"

\--

Much later, as Raleigh lolled in his bunk from eating too much -- and, yes, taking the damn supplement Chuck dropped on his plate along with a glare -- Chuck moaned softly as he drew draught after draught of blood from Raleigh's trustingly bared neck.

"Better?"

"Mmmnnn...."

Another slow, honey-thick draw, and Raleigh's head spun deliciously. It was almost like being drunk, but this had never once given him a hangover. He'd occasionally ended up half-hard, and those were times he blessed Chuck taking enough blood that he physically couldn't embarrass himself by getting a full hard-on.

It just felt so _good._ Weird, but good.

Another draw at his neck, another low, almost purring moan from the vampire cuddling half over him, arms holding him tight. As if he had any intention of trying to get away.

Another draw, and Chuck moaned more softly, almost regretfully, and licked over the wound before swallowing. Licked again after swallowing. Licked again, sucking gently at the still-sensitive area without letting up his grip.

"Chuck?"

God, he even sounded drunk, his voice low and thick and pleased.

"Mm?"

More gentle suction, more licking, and Chuck rolled slightly against him.

Oh.

Huh.

Chuck was hard as a rock, and his lips -- flushed and full from a good feeding -- traced up his neck to apply that maddening, gentle suction just behind his earlobe. Shivers scuttled through him, and his fingers tightened in the sheets he hadn't realized he was clutching.

Wait, what was he saying?

Oh, right.

"Uh... you know I can't... get it up right now, right?"

"Hnnn."

It was a low, thrumming sound of satisfaction right against the most sensitive skin on his neck, and Raleigh shivered again even though he felt almost uncomfortably warm.

"Doesn't mean you can't orgasm, mate."

God, the kid's -- vampire's -- voice was low and rumbly and intimate, and Raleigh's dick tried, it really did, to swell at the promise in it. The poor thing twitched in his boxer briefs, half-hard and sensitive, but it just left him feeling even more light-headed than before.

"Fuck, Raleigh, you smell so fucking good."

Apparently, Chuck's earlier admission had emboldened him, because the big jerk moaned low in his throat and leaned up just enough to trace that hungry mouth back down Raleigh's throat until his sweater impeded its progress. Big, too-strong hands snuck up under the hem, almost burning warm against the bare skin underneath.

Chuck was always cozily warm after a feeding, where Raleigh tended to feel almost chilly with blood loss, but this heat seemed... excessive.

"Chuck...?"

"Been wanting to taste your skin for weeks, mate. All of it. Not just your throat."

Huffing, he didn't protest when those heated hands pulled his sweater up and over his head, then tossed it aside and traced back down his chilled torso. If he was honest, the kid felt damn good, like a hot water bottle on a cold day. Like a heavy blanket by a roaring fire.

The little nips and licks down his chest and abs felt nice, too. God, he wished he could get fully hard. He was just woozy enough to be fully on board, but his dick couldn't live up to its potential.

Unfortunately, as that warm, beautiful mouth wandered ever lower, now tasting the trail of hair trending down from his belly button, Raleigh felt himself swim against the wooziness just long enough to wonder if he really wanted that mouth -- more specifically, those teeth -- anywhere near his junk.

Chuck had just fed, true, but if the occasional nip of teeth here and there on his abs were any indication, the kid was still hungry.

"Uh... Chuck?"

Oh, shit. There went his belt. And a few dextrous tugs had his fly open, his poor, struggling cock trying so hard to bulge up in the gap.

"Fuck me, Raleigh, smell so goddamn good I could fucking eat you alive."

The sentiment wasn't quite as sexy as Chuck probably meant it, and Raleigh really should protest any minute now because he did not want to worry about how much faster his blood would exit his body from a vein meant for a massive influx at times like these, but Chuck, the gorgeous bastard, drew his nose up the bulge in his shorts and... Jesus.

He didn't get any harder, but his head definitely spun more. His breath sighed out of him on a slow shudder, and he didn't protest as Chuck gently worked his half-hard cock free of his underwear and leaned down to kiss it.

Fuck. Fuck, it felt good. Even knowing it would go very badly for him if the vampire decided on even a small bite down there, those warm, satiny, plump lips felt so goddamn good on the aching skin of his cock, and he couldn't help but moan and just... let Chuck do what he wanted.

And apparently, what Chuck wanted was to take his entire half-hard cock into his hot mouth and suck almost as slowly as he did at his neck. In a weird way, it was easier and probably felt better than it would have if he was fully hard. Chuck didn't have to strain to deepthroat him and could focus all his attention on stroking every single sensitive inch of him with a cherishing, wet velvet tongue, applying just the right amount of suction to drive him out of his goddamn woozy mind.

Fucking hell, it felt fucking outstanding, and if Raleigh had ever doubted his ability to come without a hard-on, he said a glad goodbye to that doubt now.

"Chuck... Chuck, my God... _fuck...."_

The gorgeous bastard hummed softly, sending a wave of honey-gold sensation all through him, and Raleigh abruptly decided that the vampire could use his mouth on Raleigh's dick any time he fucking well wanted. He didn't think he'd care if Chuck decided to take an actual bite at him, so long as he did this first.

Hell, he'd die happy, feeling like a million bucks as he faded.

But for now, Chuck didn't so much as nick him with those sharp teeth. Just sucked and licked, hmmed and sighed, swallowed around his cock, which still wouldn't harden fully but fuck if Raleigh cared. His senses rolled in light-headed bliss, every part of him feeling like warm honey whiskey, and when he did finally come, it was a slow roll of thunder all through him. A quiet storm on a muggy summer night instead of the chaotic clamor of a spring bluster.

And Chuck drank him down as he did his blood, swallowing slow and thick, a low moan in his throat, a swipe of his tongue leaving a tingle in its wake as he finally pulled away to nuzzle at the crease of thigh and groin.

"Jesus, Chuck."

He wasn't sure the kid could understand the slurry, whispered words, but it probably didn't matter. He clumsily stroked one hand through ginger hair, shivering as that big body rumbled a chuckle into the sensitive skin of his groin.

"Been wanting to do that almost since the first time."

That would mean something to him later. Right now, the murmured words just sent another warm wash of shivers through him as he reeled in the glowing dregs of an orgasm he hadn't fully believed he could have after a feeding.

"Hn." Jesus. So many shivers. "Not gonna lie, mate; _that_ tastes _exactly_ like it ought to."

He blinked his eyes open, too cotton-headed to know if he should be amused or offended. "Thought you said I tasted better tonight." He frowned, then was vaguely irritated about it because he wanted to keep feeling like a million hazy dollars. "I took your stupid supplements, dammit."

Chuck, the gorgeous asshole, stroked that big, heavy, warm body up his and buried his face in Raleigh's neck again, rumbling a low chuckle that wasn't fighting fair at all.

"Once, love. It'll take more than one to build your blood back up." The brat inhaled deep and slow, then let it all out in a satisfied sigh. "Until then, I reckon I'll just have to feast on both, yeah?"

He wanted to snark. Hell, he fucking well _should_ snark. The kid was being a jerk, insulting his perfectly adequate blood and just being goddamn picky.

But the big jerk was also offering a blowjob with every feeding.

Choices, choices.

Grumbling under his breath, Raleigh turned his head enough to nose at the brat's messy ginger hair. "If you must."

Another chuckle and a full-body squeeze. "I must."

"Well." If Chuck could be smug, Raleigh could be smug. "I guess we all have to make sacrifices."

He felt the kid's smile against the pulse in his throat. "That's the spirit."

Grinning himself, he snuggled a bit deeper under the jerk of a vampire's warm bulk and wrapped his arms around that broad back. He was tired, but Chuck seemed well-fed and content, so he supposed he'd done his duty for the day.

He almost couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**THE END**


End file.
